ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Aoki
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | birthname = Devon Edwenna Aoki | death_date = | children = 3 | husband = James Bailey | occupation = Actress, model | death_place = | height = | haircolor = | eyecolor = | agency = One Management (New York) Elite Model Management (Paris, Amsterdam) d'management group (Milan) Select Model Management (London) Stockholmsgruppen (Stockholm) https://models.com/models/devon-aoki | spouse = James Bailey | parents = Hiroaki Aoki Pamela Hilburger | website = | years_active =1997-present }} Devon Edwenna Aoki (born August 10, 1982) is an American actress and fashion model. Aoki's film roles include supporting roles in 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) and Sin City (2005) and lead roles in DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) and Mutant Chronicles (2008). She is now considered as an icon in the fashion industry by models.com. Early life Aoki was born in 1982 in New York City. She grew up in California and attended high school at The American School in London. Her father is former Olympic wrestler and Benihana restaurant magnate Rocky Aoki and her mother is Pamela Hilburger, a jewelry designer. Devon is of Japanese (from her father) and German and English (from her mother) ancestry. She started modeling when she was 13, the same year her godmother introduced her to Kate Moss. She has an older sister and a younger brother, as well four half-siblings including Steve Aoki. Career Following her runway debut in 1997, Aoki walked for brands including Balenciaga, Comme des Garçons and Chanel. In 1998, at the age of 16, Aoki replaced Naomi Campbell as the face of Versace. She has also been featured in advertising campaigns for Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent, Kenzo, Hugo Boss, L'Oreal, Lancome and Tiffany & Co., and walked for designers including Versace, Chanel, Oscar de la Renta, Diane von Furstenberg, Jean Paul Gaultier, Celine, Baby Phat, and Marc Jacobs.http://www.fashionmodeldirectory.com/models/Devon_Aoki/ Aoki has graced the covers of numerous international fashion magazines, including US' Ocean Drive, Vegas, Nylon, i-D, Interview, Elle Girl and UK's Wonderland; Korea's CosmoGirl; France's Jalouse; Australia's Russh and 10 Magazine; Japan's Voce and Harper's Bazaar; and Malaysia's Her World. Additionally, Aoki has appeared on the covers of Vogue (Germany, Russia, Japan, Korea) and Numéro Tokyo. In 2006, she posed for Singaporean photographer Leslie Kee for charity photo-book "Super Stars", which was dedicated to the victims of the 2004 Asian tsunami disaster. In September 2007, she designed a line of jeans for Levi's Asian market called +D. In 2017, she returned to the runway for Moschino's fashion show and a advertising campaigns for "Sephora x Moschino" and Hugo Boss. ONE MANAGEMENT BLOG|website=www.onemanagement.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-08-21}} In 2018, Aoki walked the runway for Jeremy Scott's eponymous brand, starred in an editorial for Vogue USA and appeared in an advertising campaign for Moschino Fragrance, Nordstrom and Swarovski. As an actress she has appeared in films 2 Fast 2 Furious, D.E.B.S., Sin City, Dead or Alive, War, Mutant Chronicles and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Undead. She was cast as Tatsu Yamashiro in Arrow season 3, but was replaced by Rila Fukushima due to a scheduling conflict. She appeared briefly in documentary films I'll Sleep When I'm Dead and Jeremy Scott: The People's Designer. Personal life Devon Aoki is married to James Bailey, and together they have a son and two daughters: James Hunter, Alessandra Linville, and Eleanor Talitha. Her daughter Alessandra appeared in Guess Kids spring 2018 advertising campaign. Pamper.My|last=Team|first=PAMPER Editorial|date=2018-01-30|work=Pamper.My|access-date=2018-08-21|language=en-US}} Filmography Music videos References External links * * Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American actors Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Mdels from New York (state) Category:American film actors Category:American actors of Japanese descent Category:American models of Japanese descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Actors from New York City Category:Eurasian Americans Category:Living people Category:Actrors of German descent